


A Sense of Security

by Caedmon



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Food, Clint Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Tumblr Prompt, jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're separated so much, sometimes you just need a little reminder of the person that means the most to you; the one that makes you feel the safest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Security

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt re: OTPs-  
> "one giving the other their jacket and not getting it back from the other until it stops smelling like them."
> 
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

He balanced the bag of food on his knee as he leaned slightly against the door and fumbled to find the key to her apartment, muttering about how all of the damned things looked alike. The door opened suddenly, throwing him off balance and he stumbled slightly, making an ungraceful but effective dive to keep the bag of food upright. She stepped out of the way, smiling unconcernedly.

"You can't knock?"

"I figured you'd be packing to leave in the morning. You can't kiss me or anything? I've been gone three days."

She snorted a laugh then kissed him before closing the door behind him. "How was it?"

"Short. I like the quick ones." He made his way to the table to set down the bag, and she followed.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.

He unloaded cartons. "Lo mein for me, sweet and sour pork for you. Dumplings to share."

"I'll get the plates." She kissed him again and headed to the cabinets as he shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on the back of one of the stylish metal dining chairs.

"What's this?" He looked curiously at a folded fleece jacket on the table, bending over to inspect it, then picking it up. "Hey, that's mine!"

"That's for you to take home in the morning." She opened the silverware drawer and pulled out two forks and two knives.

"This is my best jacket!"

"Yeah, and it's been mine for about a month. I took it before you left for Honduras with Coulson."

"Why?" He looked at her, puzzled, sitting the jacket back down on the table as she filled the glasses with ice.

"Because nothing in my apartment smelled like you," she said simply. He found himself oddly touched, and unable to articulate why. He couldn't find any words to say, so he said nothing. She walked to the table with the plates and forks and he just watched her. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "The food is going to get cold if you just keep standing there."

He ignored her. "Why are you giving it back?"

She pulled a dumpling on her plate and shrugged. "It doesn't smell like you anymore," she answered, as if this were the most obvious answer in the world. "I'll steal it back after you stink it up again." He cut his eyes at her and she smirked a little.

He scooped lo mein on his plate, followed her into the living room and ate with her as they watched TV. Later, they made love and slept curled around each other. The next morning, before he woke, she left to go on a three-day mission. When he rolled over he found his jeans, boxers, socks, shoes and the jacket folded neatly on her side of the bed under a note:

_Clint,_  
 _I figured you could wear the jacket home, I'll return your shirt when it doesn't have your stink on it anymore. I like to keep you with me is all. Do me a favor and take the trash out when you leave so the whole place doesn't reek of old Chinese food when I get home, would you?_  
 _I'll see you in 96 hrs._  
 _люблю тебя,  
Tasha_

He smiled, got dressed, zipped the hoodie, gathered the trash and took it out. Then, tucking her pillow under his arm, he went home to wait out the 96 hours until she got back.

**Author's Note:**

> _люблю тебя - love you_


End file.
